


Slayers do it better!

by Wowlover39



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (Comics 1998), Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Drama & Romance, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:00:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26548633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wowlover39/pseuds/Wowlover39
Summary: Buffy gets her wish to spend more time with Faith can she turn the casual hook up into something more? Will Faith stop running and be able to make some permanent fulfilling relationships, somewhere to call home. Will, she let her walls down and confide in Buffy about her difficult past.
Relationships: Faith Lehane/Buffy Summers
Kudos: 18





	Slayers do it better!

**Author's Note:**

> There is sex in this from the start if it's not your thing please don't read. I think Buffy and Faith could have been really good for each other and wish the tv series had gone that way. I love these characters and wish they had ended up together.

They both lay on the ground breathing heavily after a particularly intense fight with a bunch of vampires. "Shit I thought they were never gonna give up" spat Faith wiping the blood from her forehead. "Are you okay B?" she asked, sitting up and looking over to where the blond was laying groaning.

"I'll live unlike them" replied Buffy "just a few cuts and bruises going to ache like a bitch in morning though." Faith got to her feet and brushed herself off before extending a hand towards Buffy. "Thanks," she said, taking Faith's hand and allowing her to give her a hand up then Faith leant forward plucking some grass out of Buffy's hair.

Buffy and Faith's hands met as she went to do the same thing "oh sorry just noticed you had something in your hair" she said, pulling her hand away quickly like she had been burned. Faith looked around "Wanna call it a night I think we did our fair share tonight don't you think, depleting the vampire population?" smirked Faith.

A look of disappointment appeared on Buffy's face as she looked around her not ready to finish her night with Faith just yet. "I guess so Vampires these days have no work ethic" she chuckled trying to squeeze every drop out of their time as possible. However cold and distant Faith was Buffy enjoyed hanging around with her, and it made patrol sessions a more exciting part of the job.

"I'm still pretty wired and probably won't be able to sleep for a while got the usual urges to, fancy getting something to eat?" asked Faith. 

Buffy's heart started beating a little faster knowing what urges Faith got after a vamp fight she had imagined getting sent home, now Faith was asking her out. Nothing special just food but it was more time to spend with the other slayer, and she hoped friend. "Sure I could go for something to eat that fight took it out of me but don't think I could sleep much yet."

"Cool follow me then I know a place," said Faith smiling and striding off in the opposite direction as Buffy jogged after her.

Buffy was a little surprised when they ended up with a pizza back at Faith's motel room but like she explained they could hardly sit in a restaurant looking like they had just gone three rounds in a boxing ring. Faith unlocked the door and pushed it open feeling around for the light switch before flicking it on "welcome to casa de Faith" she laughed as Buffy followed her in. "It isn't much, but it's somewhere to put down your head, and that's all I really need," said Faith dropping the pizza box down on the coffee table. She went about grabbing some of her clothes off the shabby brown leather sofa and throwing them on the dresser in the corner of the room. "Make yourself at home sorry it's the maid's day off" she chuckled as Buffy sat on the edge of the sofa.

"It's nice," said Buffy her hands in her lap as her eyes moved about the room looking for anything that gave more away about Faith's past life. There didn't seem to be anything personal in the small one-room nothing that gave clues to who Faith really was.

Faith's dark, rich laughter made Buffy jump and turn her attention back to the brunette "don't lie it's a shithole!" she said dropping down next to Buffy on the sofa and flipping the lid on the pizza inhaling the delicious smell. "Fuck, excuse my manners do you want a drink the selection is not huge though sorry I have beer, coffee or water?" asked Faith as she got up and looked at Buffy.

"Erm, what are you having?" asked Buffy not wanting coffee she didn't need another thing to help her stay awake her Angel nightmares already did that. 

Faith shrugged "probably a beer I know we are underage, but I won't say anything if you won't" she laughed putting her finger to her lips. 

"Sure I will have a beer too then" Buffy replied as Faith strode over towards the small fridge in the corner of the room and grabbing two bottles of beer. She brought them back over, twisting off the lids and handing one to Buffy and resuming her place back on the sofa.

She grabbed a slice of pizza shoving it into her mouth "no need to stand on ceremony here dig in" said Faith around a mouthful of pizza. Buffy leant over and took a piece of the meat feast pizza but took smaller bites than Faith did preferring not to inhale her food. "So what are your plans for the rest of the night home for a hot chocolate with your mom?" she asked, starting another slice of pizza.

"Not sure I wasn't planning on being done this early with patrol so told my mother I was staying over at Willow's" Buffy replied helping herself to more food. "But Willow will already be in bed now I suppose I could just go home anyway."

Faith looked over at Buffy and bit her lip considering what she was going to say next and if it was going to come out right. "You could stay here if you want? Although you would probably prefer to go home, right?"

"Na I don't mom has kind of been a little suffocating since I ran away, but there's only one bed" Buffy pointed out.

"Well I would offer to take the sofa, but it would be crap to sleep on, and I'm not that polite" chuckled Faith. "I'm fine with sharing the bed if you are I don't snore if that's what's worrying you."

Buffy didn't want to seem like a prude so nodded "yeah that sounds like a plan" she said nervously smiling. Faith finished up her third slice of pizza and then got up walking over to the dresser and pulled open the top drawer. She rifled around in there for a few seconds before pulling out some shorts and top.

She threw them towards Buffy "they should fit you are about the same size as me if a little shorter" said Faith pulling another set out for herself. "Oh a sleepover I have never had one of these I will braid your hair in a minute" she smirked before heading into the bathroom. Buffy had noticed she hadn't closed the door fully and looked across just in time as Faith pulled her leather pants over her hips and down her long legs. Her lips had suddenly gone dry, and she licked them whilst she carried on watching the other girl change.

Faith could feel eyes on her as she pulled off her top and looked into the mirror, noticing Buffy watching her every move. Buffy coloured up red when she realised she had been seen looking, flustered she got up "what do you want doing with the rest of this pizza," she asked. 

"Just chuck it in the fridge please, by the way, there are some spare toothbrushes in the cabinet," said Faith as she quickly slipped into the shower washing the night's activities off her. Leaning out, she grabbed her toothbrush and shoved it in her mouth. She was going to enjoy this sleeping next to Buffy the girl had caught her attention as soon as she got here there was no denying how attractive Buffy was. After shampooing her hair and getting washed, she stepped out the shower and grabbed a towel securing it around herself before walking back out into the main room. "Bathroom is all your's towels are on the side help yourself to anything you need," she said as Buffy tried to avoid looking at her now, she had been caught.

"Thanks, I won't be long" replied Buffy grabbing the sleepwear and headed into the bathroom much to Faith's dismay Buffy closed the door completely so no evening the score. Faith dried off and slipped on her nightwear as she heard the shower come on, and her mind started to wonder what a naked, wet Buffy looked like. She jumped into bed and climbed under the covers she was so not tired especially now her usual urges were much stronger after imagining Buffy in the shower.

Faith rested back on the pillow hands behind her head as her mind continued to imagine what Buffy was up to in there and how she wouldn't mind helping. A few minutes later, Buffy stepped out, and Faith couldn't help but look at the gorgeous blond. Her eyes feasted on every inch of flesh that she could see. "You getting in then for a snuggle?" chuckled Faith trying to ease the tension whipping back the covers she always reverted to humour when she was nervous. Buffy looked like a rabbit caught in the headlights "it's a joke sorry just my way" she shrugged.

Buffy tried to look casual as she climbed into the bed so careful not to touch anything of Faith's pulling the covers up to her neck. She heard Faith sigh and looked over "is something wrong?" asked Buffy.

"You need to tell me if I have got the wrong end of the stick, but I noticed you looking earlier," said Faith and Buffy flushed red again about to speak. "If you're going to apologise don't I like it, and I like you, and I aren't ashamed I looked at you you're stunning." Faith held a hand up "let me finish. I want to propose a deal we could both make each other feel good; it doesn't have to be complicated."

"So you're suggesting friends with benefits type thing?" mumbled Buffy her heart was beating so fast she thought it might have burst out her chest.

"Yeah well, colleagues with benefits type of thing if you want, just to be kept between you and me like we don't have to involve anyone else" Faith replied.

Buffy was incredibly turned on right now and knew it would take her ages to sleep in this state, but she had never done anything like this could she? She definitely didn't want anything too serious after Angel her head was still pretty messed up. But she still wasn't sure if she could be the girl who had casual hookups with their fellow slayers either. "I guess we could give it a try, but I have never slept with a woman before," she said nervously. 

"But you did sleep with Angel, right? Not sure I could do this thing with a virgin" chuckled Faith "things need to stay totally casual; I don't do relationships."

"Yes, I did sleep with him. I'm not a virgin, and I have had relationships before" replied Buffy a little bit too defensively. 

"It's fine I wasn't assuming just checking, do you wanna get a little closer then?" she asked, pulling back the covers and patting the bed right next to her. Buffy nodded and shuffled closer to the brunette, trying to look confident even though she was feeling anything but. Faith seemed so experienced from the stories she told, and Buffy didn't want to appear lame. Buffy laid down on her back arms at her side. "Woah at ease private Summers" laughed Faith as she moved closer to Buffy. "This is supposed to be enjoyable not like you are going to your death we don't have to if this wigs you out casual sex isn't for everyone."

Buffy felt annoyed she wasn't some silly teenager any more she could be as cool and laid back as Faith was more if she wanted. "I don't have a problem with this let's get it on" she snapped.

"Okay Marvin Gaye keep your panties on or don't" she smirked "I was just checking, do you want some music on?" and Buffy nodded. Faith turned over and picked up her phone from the bedside table and flicked through the songs. Settling on Talking Body by Tove Lo pressing play, she turned back over to find Buffy inches away from her face her eyes focused on Faith's lips as she licked her own. She closed the distance, and then she was kissing Buffy's soft pink lips as her hand grabbed her hip, bringing their bodies closer together. 

Buffy was surprised by how different but enjoyable she found it kissing a girl how warm her lips were compared to Angel's and how quickly her body was heating up. Faith ran her tongue across Buffy's lips before daring to enter her mouth. She met with no objection, and her tongue slipped inside, joining with Buffy's eager tongue, Faith was quite surprised by how much her body reacted to Buffy. Assuming it was just the fact, they were both Slayers, and she didn't have to hold back because her partner was weaker than her. 

Pushing Buffy back, she moved on top of her liking the feeling of Buffy's body against hers, and she stroked her side. Faith needed to get to more of Buffy's skin and moved up to straddle her as she pulled off her own top and watched as Buffy drank in the sight of her naked chest. Her fingers tugged at the hem of Buffy's top with a silent question, and again Buffy nodded as she leant up, making it easier for Faith to remove. Now it was her turn to be wowed by the sight presented to her and it was a hell of a view the throbbing between her thighs increasing. 

Faith dipped down again, returning to kissing Buffy her lips moving lower and leaving a trail along her jawline up to her ear. "You look stunning" she whispered as she gently nipped at Buffy's earlobe. She was moving down to her neck next as she covered it with open mouth kisses, her hand moving up to caress Buffy's breast stroking and squeezing it. She could hear Buffy's breath increase as she moaned softly the noises encouraging Faith.

Buffy reached up and started stroking Faith's back, her head tilted back as she enjoyed the brunette kissing and nipping her neck. She also found her nerves quickly disappearing to be replaced by a tingle low in her body. Her moans were becoming louder as Faith gently tugged on her nipple, sending sparks of pleasure throughout her body. This was totally different from Angel that had been about love this was something else incredibly hot Faith knew what she was doing. 

Faith moved lower to the base of her neck and smiled as she bit into the skin, not breaking it then sucking it as Buffy whimpered. Smirking as she looked at the mark, she left before continuing her exploration with her lips down the blond's chest. Kissing and licking the skin she looked up and locked eyes with Buffy her hands now on the waistband of the pair of shorts she had lent her. "Can I take these off" purred Faith nothing but lust in her eyes. 

"Yes, of course, you don't need to ask" husked Buffy her chest rising and falling quickly.

"Hey it's all about consent so yeah I do need to ask babe" she replied as she made short work of removing the bottoms and then her own. "Anything you're not comfortable with just say, and I will stop," she said, and Buffy nodded. This time it was Faith who moaned loudly as her thigh pushed up against Buffy her arousal coating it. "Fuck that's hot your soaked" she purred dipping down to kiss her breast sucking the nipple between her lips. 

Buffy's head shot back her nails, digging into the skin of Faith's back as she continued to lavish attention on her breast. "Touch me" pleaded Buffy needing more now her centre was aching, Faith, let go of her breast and moved down her body. Suddenly they both gasped as Faith ran her fingers through Buffy's folds instantly coating them. 

"Damn B you're driving me crazy" groaned Faith as her fingers slid up and down Buffy before resting over her clit and rubbing circles around it. Buffy copied Faith and moved a hand down her fingers instantly feeling how turned on Faith was. Faith knew immediately it wasn't going to take long she had imagined this moment several times now, and reality was so much better. She started rocking her body against Buffy's as Buffy touched her clit. This was embarrassing she was supposed to be the experienced one, and her body was reacting to Buffy's touch like it was her first time.

The closer they got, the more erratic their movements got, Faith, buried her face in Buffy's neck kissing and nipping at her skin. Faith increased the pressure on Buffy's clit as she felt her start to shake "oh god" moaned Buffy loudly as she ground her body up against Faith's hand.

"That's it let go babe" encouraged Faith as Buffy flew over the edge her nails almost breaking the skin on Faith's back. Pleasure flooded Buffy's body as the orgasm washed over her, the slight pain on her back and hearing Buffy pushed Faith over the edge and she sunk her teeth into the base of Buffy's neck whispering her name over and over. She rode the waves of her orgasm before collapsing forward on to Buffy as the just laid there catching their breath. "Damn B I'm going to sleep like a baby now," she said, rolling off Buffy back on to her side of the bed. 

It was barely a few minutes before Buffy heard the soft snores of Faith next to her she lent over and moved Faith's hair from out of her face. Kissing her on the forehead before getting herself comfy and pulling the covers back over them. Part of her wanted to snuggle up to Faith, but that wasn't what this had been about, and she knew Faith would not taking it well. If she wanted to keep doing this, she was going to have to keep a tight rein on her feelings because Faith would end it at the first sign of Buffy feeling anything for her. 

Buffy was the first one to wake; she looked around the room; it took a few seconds for her brain to kick in and realise where she was. That's right she had slept with Faith, and now the woman was snuggled up to her side her face buried in her neck and a protective arm around her waist. Who knew the woman was a sleepy cuddler she was sure Faith would lose it if she woke and realised what she was doing so Buffy carefully removed her arm and slid out of bed instantly missing the connection between them. 

She went around the room and grabbed her clothes quickly slipping into them as she heard movement from the bed. "Morning, trying to sneak out before I wake up that's usually my trick" chuckled Faith resting back on her hands behind her head a cocky grin on her face. Suddenly her mask slipped "you don't regret it, do you?" she asked, and Buffy could see the real Faith for once without all the badass bravado.

"No, not at all I just thought I would avoid the awkward morning after bit" replied Buffy watching a sense of relief appear on Faith's face.

Then she put her game face back on "well I would offer you breakfast, but coffee is as good as you are going to get here" she shrugged.

"Do you wanna join me for breakfast I have time before school?" asked Buffy, pulling her top over her head and running her hands through her hair.

Faith pulled a face "this is what I meant last night we aren't dating B it's just a bit of fun don't want you getting attached."

Buffy rolled her eyes and showed Faith her phone "Willow and Xander asked me yesterday I just wondered if you wanted to tag along to eat, get over yourself" she said, shaking her head.

"Just checking, don't want you falling in love with me" she chuckled "and sure just give me ten minutes to get sorted."


End file.
